The new Gaillardia cultivar is a product of open pollination by the inventor, Steve Jones, at a commercial nursery in Santa Paula, Calif. The open pollination was made in April 2016.
Various unnamed, unpatented proprietary Gaillardia grandiflora varieties were planted in open-pollination crossing blocks and the resulting seed bulk collected. Parent varieties are unidentified. The new variety was selected in September 2016 by the inventor in a group of seedlings at the same nursey in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GHOMO07-0’ by terminal vegetative cuttings was first performed at a greenhouse in Santa Paula, Calif. in October 2016, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.